Dear Fanfiction: Max Ride
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: The flock writes letters to the fanfiction writers! I hope this makes you smile, I've done another one like this for PJO, and it was pretty popular. I had fun with it so I decided to give it a try with MaxRide.
1. AN

Dear Fanfiction: MaxRide

A/N: Hello everyone! :) I wrote a PJO story like this, and I had a lot of fun with it, so I decided to make one for MaxRide also. Don't get your feelings hurt if I poke fun at story lines similar to ones you've written or pairings you support. I even make fun of my own stories.

So this is how it's gonna work. I'm gonna write one letter per chapter and I'm going to update in huge chunks of about 13 chapters fairly often. I know this is a bit cliched but I honestly don't care if you don't like it, I wanted to write it :) however I do appreciate feedback/reviews/constructive criticism and even flames.

Okay done with my rant, onto the disclaimer: I do not own.

Okay, enjoy the story! It starts once you press that little "next" button.


	2. Chapter 1

1.

Dear Fanfiction,

Figgy fics? No. Please, just no.

-Fang and Iggy


	3. Chapter 2

2.

Dear Fanfiction,

Why does everyone hate me? Seriously, me and Max would be cute together. It's not my fault I was programmed to love her.

-Dylan


	4. Chapter 3

3.

Dear Fanfiction,

I can promise you right now that Dylan is the only Mary Sue/Gary Stu that we're letting in the flock, and that's only because JP made me. Leave your Mary Sues at home.

Definition of Mary Sue: Any character that magically joins the flock, and seems to be perfect. (Max's sister, Fang's brother... No.)

-Max


	5. Chapter 4

4.

Fanfiction,

Gazzy is four years younger than me. Iggy is three years older. Are you that desperate for a pairing? I'm not even a teenager yet! I mean, it's a little bit disgusting ya know? They are like, my brothers almost! I've known them forever, and ever, and ever! Why would you even THINK that was a good idea? Max and Fang started dating and you know how that turned out. Terribly. Reeeeeaaaaallllllyyyyy bad. I want them to get back together though, they were so cute! I remember this one time wh—... Sorry I was told to stop writing now.

-Nudge


	6. Chapter 5

5.

Why am I portrayed as a cocky guy who talks to much in all your "all human" fics? Did I give you that impression?

-Fang


	7. Chapter 6

6.

Dear Fanfiction,

Remember, I'm just 7. I lost my way, wanted power, but I'm not evil. It hurts seeing all those stories about how I read people's minds, blackmail them, and ruin their lives. I'm a good girl now. I changed.

-Angel


	8. Chapter 7

7.

Dear Fanfiction,

A lot of stories about me are of me assassinating Justin Bieber. Who told you about that? Was it Angel?

-Total


	9. Chapter 8

8.

Fanfiction,

Even the name Eggy is cute! *heart*

-Ella


	10. Chapter 9

9.

Fanfiction,

I am NOT a dumb blonde, in fact, I'm not even sure what my hair color is.

-Max


	11. Chapter 10

10.

Fanfiction,

...

-Fang


	12. Chapter 11

11.

Dear Fanfiction,

all those people who say they've "kidnapped" any of my flock members are lying. All of them are safe with me... Except Angel... Because she was kidnapped... And Fang, because he was an idiot and left. But that just depends on which book these letters are supposed to be set in. If we're talking about present time, I think Fang might still be with Saint... but that's just what I've heard over the grapevine.

-Max


	13. Chapter 12

12.

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm COMPLETELY unrepresented and any stories you do have of me are about me and Nudge. Seriously, not gonna happen. Seriously, I'm 8. Can't you write a story about a stink bomb i made blowing up the world? Sounds epic to me!

-The Gasman


	14. Chapter 13

13.

Niggy stories, Miggy stories, and Figgy stories all completely stink... Just sayin...

-Ella


	15. Chapter 14

14.

Dear Fanfiction,

Why do all your stories portray me as nasty and mean (and other words I don't dare repeat.) Maximun Ride was written in Max's POV and I was only in two chapters... You know nothing about me!

-Lissa


	16. Chapter 15

15.

Fanfiction Wanna-bees,

When you make a story with "all human OOC" characters, it's no longer Maximum Ride. Besides, I write it better.

-James Patterson


	17. Chapter 16

16.

Fanfiction,

I'm the good guy! I promise. You can trust me.

-Jeb


	18. Chapter 17

17.

Dearest Fanfiction,

Ideas are like children; there are none as wonderful as your own.

-Max's Voice


	19. Chapter 18

18.

If a story is M, please rate it M. Not T, not K+, but M. Seriously, I'm never going to recover from that...

-Gazzy


	20. Chapter 19

19.

Fanfiction,

Trust me, Max CANNOT sing. At all. Needless to say we aren't gonna start a band any time soon. Or anytime ever.

-Iggy


	21. Chapter 20

20.

Fanfiction,

Hey, I may not be a girly girl, but I'm not an emotional rock either. That's Fang you're thinking of.

-Max


	22. Chapter 21

21.

Dear Fanfiction,

So I was just about to complain about how stupid all the "flock reads Fanfiction" stories were, when I realized "Oh wait... We ARE reading Fanfiction!" then I felt totally stupid. It was kind of funny actually. Speaking of funny, I read this one Fanfiction the other day, it was super hilarious! It was like, about me taking Max shopping and stuff cause she wanted to impress Fang, and it was just like super funny and stuff. Anyways, I pretty much just decided to write this, but now that I changed my mind I have no reason for it.

-Nudge


	23. Chapter 22

22.

Writers,

I'm strong and silent and emotionless, not creepy and emo. Get it right.

-Fang


	24. Chapter 23

23.

I do NOT talk to much. I mean, just because this is like, my fourth letter doesn't mean I talk to much. Just because I talk doesn't mean I'm not important! Besides, I already established that I do NOT talk to much. Just the other day- Oops sorry, Gazzy just told me to shut up... Apparently I'm "Wasting money on stamps"

-Nudge


	25. Chapter 24

24.

Dear Fanfiction,

All those "Flock finds the books" stories are stupid. We ALL know I wrote them. JP just took the credit...

-Max


	26. Chapter 25

25.

Fanfiction Writers,

How come all I can do in your stories is cook, make bombs, and say stupid jokes? Where'd my personality go!

-Iggy


	27. Chapter 26

26.

It's like I have nothing better to do in any of your stories other than take over the world, kill Justin Bieber, and teach the flock Truth or Dare... I read minds, why do I NEED to play TorD?

-Angel


	28. Chapter 27

27.

Dear Fanfiction,

We do not let birdkids into Hogwarts.

-Dumbledore


	29. Chapter 28

28.

Dear Fanfiction,

Jeb/Ter Borcht fics? That's just sick... Why am I even on this site? No one likes me anyways.

-Jeb


	30. Chapter 29

29.

Fanfiction,

I bet when you started writing those "teenage highschool drama no wing FAX!" fics, you thought they were original right? Wrong. Besides, me and the flock, well, we don't _do_ drama. We've been through too much to be bothered by a bit of drama.

-Max


	31. Chapter 30

30.

Dear Fanfiction,

You got Dylan addicted to your stupid stories, but at least he's out of our hair.

-Fang


	32. Chapter 31

31.

You forgot your disclaimers again. I'll be in touch.

-Mr. Patterson's Lawyer.


	33. Chapter 32

32.

Fanfiction,

Fang is the only one here with a diary, and that's only because he needs a way to channel his anger.

-Max


	34. Chapter 33

33.

Very funny Max.

-Fang


	35. Chapter 34

34.

Why does Max get the monopoly on letters?

-Gazzy


	36. Chapter 35

35.

Because this is MY Fanfiction account.

-Max


	37. Chapter 36

36.

Hey Max? I thought these were supposed to be letters to fanfiction . net... not to each other.

-Angel


	38. Chapter 37

37.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I'm back now though! Also, I would like to announce something. As you may know if you have been reading my other Dear Fanfiction stories, every once and awhile I do a Super Special chapter, which is basically where when you review you can write replies to the Flock's letters, and I will put some of those in the story. If that makes since…. Anyways. Here's the next chapter: **

Dear Fanfiction,

Why do all of your stories involve _me_ being blamed for Fang leaving? ANY idiot can tell it was Dylan who convinced him to go…

-Angel


	39. Chapter 38

38..

Dear Fanfiction,

I still don't see how anyone can see me as the suicidal type…

-Max


	40. Chapter 39

39.

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm dead. I'm going to _stay_ dead this time. Just deal.

-Ari.


	41. Chapter 40

40.

Dear Fanfiction,

All of those stories about Max dying and me taking her place, are not very realistic. I honestly don't want to spend my life as Max, or as Max's clone. My name is Maya, and I am an individual.

-Maya


	42. Chapter 41

41.

Fanfiction,

I am sickened by the amount of Romeo and Juliette stories out there involving Fang and Max. Although I do have to admit it's a little bit funny reading about Max in a 16th Century Ball Gown.

-Angel


	43. Chapter 42

42.

Dear Fanfiction,

Fang has positively become a chatterbox in most of your stories lately. Talk about OOC!

-Maximum Ride


	44. Chapter 43

43.

Dear Fanfiction,

***BOOM!* **

That was me. Blowing up your Gazzy romance stories. Ick!

-The Gasman


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey guys! I've finally got around to updating for you guys again. Special thanks to bluedolphin12, for being the hundredth reviewer! Thanks so much to all of you. *insert ginormous smiley face here***

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction,

Yeah. So we might not have as many fanfiction stories written about us, but we have more books than both Harry Potter, _and _Twilight. So beat that.

-The Flock

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehh. I'm a little rusty, but review anyways! Thanks! **

**-Awesomegirl13**


	46. Chapter 45

****Dear Fanfiction,

Guys. Please, just _stop_ with the karaoke stories already! Fang. Can. Not. Sing... Ever. And no one cares about Dylan.

-Max


	47. Chapter 46

Dear Fanfiction,

What, you want me to get lost? So you want me to jump off a cliff or something? I have wings, jumping off a cliff won't kill me. Oh, and SPOILER ALERT! In the end, I get Max. I've read an advanced copy of Nevermore. Get real.

-Dylan

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so don't worry, I don't have an advanced copy of Nevermore. I wish I did though... Anywho, don't forget to review! Luv you guys,**

-Awesomegirl13


	48. Chapter 47

Dear Fanfiction,

Any story summary that starts with "Really Cliche" should be deleted immediately and replaced with something better. Those stories usually end up with either Max getting pregnant, Fang and Max hating each other but becoming friends anyways, or me being a really cute innocent All Human sister who fades into the background. I don't do well in the background. Please, just start getting original, and make me a main character.

-Angel


	49. Chapter 48

**A/N: Good news guys! I didn't forget about you. You should be so proud of me! Of course, if you want updates sooner, you can review more... because my first priorities are usually the stories that people like the most... Anywho, here we go! An Iggy letter, as requested by an amazing reviewer. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction,

I'm _not_ arrogant. I'm just better than everyone else! And yes, there is a difference.

-Iggy

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys! Review!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	50. Chapter 49

**A/N:**

***cowers* don't hurt me guys! I'm sorry, but this one isn't an actual chapter. Sorry for getting your hopes up! I just wanted to let you guys know, that once I get over my painful writers block on my Dear Fanfiction stories, I'll be able to write some more for you guys! Until then, however, I have a Harry Potter x Maximum Ride crossover, and I know a lot of you guys are Harry Potter fans as well as Maximum Ride fans, so I just figured I'd let you guys know that... HOWEVER, since I'd feel bad giving you a chapter full of nothingness, I have a sample of my short story for you guys! It's set in SOF. **

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Max's Good Grade <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Max's POV:_

__I hate school. I hate school. I hate school. I hate Anne for making us even go to this place. Why am I even stressed out about this test? It's not like it matters at all anyways, we won't make it through the year here anyways. I guess I just want to show Fang up. Ever since I saw him locking lips with Miss Perfect Red Haired Wonder, we've been super competitive with each other. All I know, is that I need to get a better grade than him.

Please let me pass. Please let me pass. Please let me pass.

_Calm down Max. Even the worst stress becomes calmer with time._

Shut up voice.

Please let me pass, please let me pass, please let me pass. Soon, the old-lady teacher passes me back the dreaded piece of paper. I brace myself, then glance at it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! You've seen it here first! I'm also posting the full version as a story on my profile, but because I love you, I gave you a sample of it! You special. **


	51. Chapter 50

**A/N: Well... it _has_ been awhile, hasn't it? **

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

This fandom needs serious help. Serious, serious help.

-James Patterson

(And this is coming from the guy who managed to ruin an entire series by adding four more books that just happened to be complete duds.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for sticking with me guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	52. Chapter 51

Dear Fanfiction,

Maximum Ride: Vampire Hunter.

Hmmm... I'm liking it. JP, getting any ideas from this? No? No? I'm seeing this for Nevermore.

-Max


	53. Chapter 52

Dear Fanfiction,

Any story that starts with "I got hit with a bus" ranks 500,000,000 on the totally awesome list! Next time make it an eighteen wheeler! It adds pizzazzle.

-Gazzy


	54. Chapter 53

Dear Fanfiction,

Just a hint while writing a story: The words "emo" and "popular" don't quite fit together. There is no such thing is a popular emo.

And I will never fit _either_ of those categories thank you very much.

-Fang


End file.
